thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nature (Fan Series)
''Nature ''is a dystopian-horror series based off Skybound's The Walking Dead comic series as well as AMC's The Walking Dead and Fear the Walking Dead TV shows. The story is set deep into the apocalypse and follows a makeshift group of survivors. There is a companion miniseries called Gemini set in the same universe. One day, everything changed; and not for the better. One day, everything changed; and no one had anticipated it. Mankind had turned a blind eye to a threat which was omnipresent, a threat which had been there since before humanity, and a threat that was still there even now, after humanity. Nobody knows what happened, or how it happened, or why it happened. All anyone knows is that it did happen. The year is 2028, it has been two years since it ''happened. For ''it was the apocalypse itself. The survivors now find themselves pushed to their limits, tested by the environment, and challenged by one another. Good people are few and far between. How far everyone will go in order to survive remains known only to them. Character Table (Spoilers) NOTE: Not all 'Recurring characters' are listed below due to how many there are! Key: #Green = Main Character #Yellow = Recurring Character #Light Blue = Flashback/Hallucination Cameo #Grey = Absent/Dead (Dead characters have their names in italics) -It has been teased that Elliot may end up becoming a tyrannical villain by the end of the series. If true, it is likely out of respect to the vision which Dave Erickson had for Madison Clark on Fear the Walking Dead before he was shortsightedly fired off of his own project. -Though the series was first published on this wiki on 9th August 2018, the chapters themselves were originally written in a book-style format by FinStambler well in advanced. There are at least 3 series already pre-written. : -Because of this, they can be released incredibly frequently. : -Furthermore, it was later announced that all 3 pre-written series are set to be published, and that more series beyond that are also in the works. : -The chapters are also meant to be read more as "book chapters" rather than as "weekly episodes". -When asked about why Steven was considered a Main Character despite only being in the story for two chapters, the writer said: : - "Like several of the characters in this story, Steven was actually originally from a Fanfiction which I kept to myself when I was a lot younger. I never had any intention of releasing those stories. However, that didn't stop me from incorporating some of the characters from that story into this one. Thus, I brought Steven over, and his importance as a character to me is what made him a Main." : ''-"The Other reason however is that I'd like to think it worked well for shock-value. If a reader sees that Steven is a Main Character, they'd think, 'Oh, well he's clearly not getting killed off anytime soon then." But in killing him off after just two chapters of being in the story, I hope it provided some level of surprise, as well as proving that no one really is safe in the apocalypse..."'' Category:Fanfiction Category:Active Stories